In the conventional relay, an electromagnet is used to bias an armature from its normally "Off" position to its "On" position. Pivoting of the armature operates appropriate switch contacts. When the electromagnet is de-energized, a spring is generally used to return the armature to its "Off" position. However, to provide relays which are acceptable for use in the aerospace industry, high contact pressures and low contact bounce as well as the ability to withstand vibration and high G-forces are required, giving rise to relay designs which prohibit the use of return springs, Instead, permanent magnets have been used to secure the armature and contacts in the "Off" position. Such a relay, for example, is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,729, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. This relay utilizes a magnetic circuit design described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,871, also assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The relay described in these patents utilizes a permanent magnet to provide a high holding force to retain the armature in its normal de-energized position and yet permits the armature to rotate rapidly in response to the magnetic force produced by an electromagnet when energized. The permanent magnet pulls the armature back to the "Off" position when the electromagnet is de-energized. However, the magnetic circuit utilized in these relays requires one end of the armature to move in the gap between poles of the permanent magnet in going from the "Off" to the "On" position. Since the moving contacts must be mounted on one side of the armature, the positioning of magnetic poles on both sides of the armature at one end produce mechanical problems in mounting the contacts so that movement of the contacts with rotation of the armature remains clear of the pole pieces. The addition of the third pole on the same end but the opposite side of the armature from the poles of the electromagnet makes it more difficult to obtain a compact overall design. The contacts instead of being directly mounted on the armature must be spaced substantially away from the armature, giving rise to the type of contact mounting problems to which U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,729 is directed.